Blanket Scenario
by AnimesFireBaby
Summary: R for horrible and incredibly detailed sex scenes. It's a cold night and what feelings will come... pairings: SessRin(older rin!I'm not that gross!)KagInu and the ever so popular MirSan and AyameKogaAnd for those who don't know who Ayame is review me!
1. Default Chapter

Hey!! How iz everyone!! Well, this is my new fic and my first R rated!!! I know this first chappie won't be but the next few will be. This is probably the most detailed story yet so plz let me get lotz of reviews for it. Well on with the storie!SG

Kagome shifted and moaned in her sleep. It was so soft that regular ears wouldn't have heard it but the certain dog demon sleeping in the corner heard it and rushed to her side. She turned to face him still sleeping. '_Oh how I love her...'_

"Inu...yasha... why do you still love Kikyo and not me the way I love you..." Kagome whispered in her sleep. Inuyasha almost fell backwards in shock. He did love her, if only he knew how to tell her. He shook her lightly "Kagome... wake up..."

She stirred and she opened her eyes. "Inuyasha... I'm cold... I'm really cold..." she said sleepily.

"Hold on Kagome." He said and went into a corner and took off the fire-rat coat and his under kimono and walked to Kagome. He pushed her gently and climbed in himself. He closed the sleeping bag and she put her back up against him and curled into a ball as Inuyasha put his arms around her.

She turned around and he looked at her with concern.

"Inuyasha... I love you... I love you a lot..."

"I know **my ** Kagome... I love you too."

She smiled and he kissed her hard on the lips. She smiled at him one more time before she put her cheek on his bare chest and he put his chin on her head and put his arms around her waist.

'_So he does love me...' _ Were Kagomes last thoughts before she drifted off to dreamland.

I know this chappie was super short but chapter 2 is going to be super long!!! And I will only post it if I get a lot of reviews!!!!


	2. Love is in the air

SG: Yo! How iz everyone! I have your second chapter right here! I am sooo excited!! Well I hope u all enjoy this fic, oh and remember to review!

(Sango's POV!)

I walked out of my room that I shared with Miroku. I mean I love him but I need to be out of there some times. It's only because... well 1: He's Miroku, a perv! 2: I get these urges to kiss him. And 3: He's so irresistible! And now for the next month Kirara and Shippo are gone because Kirara went to go see her parents and I didn't want her to go alone so I asked Shippo to go with her. But I didn't know that included the package of me and Miroku, in a room, together, alone. We used to share with them to. See, Inuyasha and Kagome share one room with two futons (even though he never uses his, he likes to sleep in the corner.) Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and I share one room that's 3 xs as big as Inuyasha and Kagome's so there's enough room to put 7 futons in and not be squished. Since we're only 4 people it's plenty comfy. Kirara likes to sleep in her big form to keep me warm and now that she's not here, I am cold. Oh, and by the way Kaede has her own room too.

I walked into Kag& Inu's room and almost gasped. Kagome and Inuyasha were cuddling! It was so cute. Then I saw Inuyasha's ears twitch and he lifted his head and he looked at me.

"Yes?" he said blushing.

"Um...I'm cold because Kirara's...gone...can I use your...fire rat kimono?" I said shakily. He nodded and pointed to a corner. I went over to it and found the red coat. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Said Inuyasha and snuggled closer to Kagome and I left.

I walked into my room and found Miroku laying face up on his futon, eyes open, staring at the ceiling. "Miroku..." I whispered, and he froze. He turned his head toward me. I went over to his futon and sat on my feet next to his shoulder. He put his hand on the futon and straightened his arm making him almost eye level with me. He brought his face up to mine and I got that urge to kiss him again. And before I knew it we were kissing- kissing hard.

We broke apart and Miroku muttered something that sounded like: Uh uv wu. And then while we were kissing my brain processed it. He had said "I love you." I broke away and looked into his blue-gray eyes and told him how I felt. "I love you, too. I have for a long time. I mean you're gorgeous!" I said, he smiled.

"So are you..." he said and we kissed. He pulled me under his blanket and on top of him. His eyes asked me something and I nodded. While we were kissing he put his arms around my waist and he undid the tiny bow in the back. The top kimono came open revealing the white bra Kagome had given me two years ago. I slipped out of it, and Miroku tried to undo the bra, he had some trouble so I undid it for him. Next was his turn.

I untied the bow and the blue. I picked it up and put it aside. He wasn't paying attention however; he was paying attention to my breasts. It turned out the black cloak had these hooks like the ones on the back of my bra. I unhooked all of it and am caught in a trance by his six pack abs. I unbuttoned his pants and took them off. He was nude. Then, he pulled down my skirt and threw it aside. He took off the underwear that Kagome gave me, I was nude.

We started kissing, me on the bottom, him on top. I got back on top and he smiled devishly. I looked just above his head but quickly snapped it toward Miroku. He was sucking on my nipple and had a naughty look in his eyes. He let go and sucked on my next nipple. Then he let go. Then I got feisty and got him on top. It was just dangling. I traced his ab muscles, gave him a naughty smile and wriggled down. I put my mouth around his penis and sucked. He looked down at me in shock and then he moaned with pleasure. I let go and licked it playfully. I wriggled back up and Miroku asked the me, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I replied. I opened my legs and he went down and licked inside of my most feminine core. Then he came up and kissed me. I opened my legs more and he started to come in. I bit my lip hard in pain.

"I can stop you know..." he said.

"No I'll be okay." I replied. It was only the tip though it still hurt. Miroku pushed hard and the whole thing went in. It was slick, round, and bumpy, just like it was in my mouth. It hurt so bad that he let me scream and bite in and on his hand. It stopped a couple minutes later and he started going in and out. It felt amazing. Then he kissed me once and he lay down next to me. And, I fell asleep tracing his chest muscles.

I woke up before everyone else and was able to clean up. I took a bath at the hot spring, got dressed and then went and got breakfast. I found Miroku at the stove(Feudal Era stove!) making eggs and sausage. He turned around and looked at me, he smiled, I blushed. He took his hand and patted the wood floor next to him. I went and sat skin to skin with him. (By the way Kagome had bought everyone regular clothes from her time! A/N: For all those punks out there I feel your pain because I'm one too and just think of as much preppy clothes as you can. But Miroku and Inuyasha are wearing black baggy pants and black and red skin-tight shirts.) He put his arms around arms around my waist and I put my to arms around his, and put my head on his shoulder. He put his head on top of mine. I smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I said. And we kissed.

"Will you two stop! It's bad enough of what you did last night!" shouted Inuyasha who had just entered the room.

"How?" I gasped.

"I walked in on you two last night! And I didn't see you, Sango, until right before I left, and you wriggled up from underneath him." Inuyasha shot, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no, I'll die from embarresment!" I blushed. Miroku looked hurt. "Do you regret it at all?" he asked.

"No! I love you, but it's embarresing to be seen actually doing it!"

"Well, yes..." said Miroku.

"Hey! Inuyasha, you were snuggling with Kagome last night!" I said

"She was cold!" Inuyasha shouted

Kagome walked in right on que. "G' Morning!" she walked over to Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips.

"Mmmhhhmmm...she was cold..." I said accusingly.

"I was...But I told Inuyasha that I loved him and he told me that he loves that me, right?" she said grabbing a glass from the small cabinet on the floor. Inuyasha nodded, blushing. "Weee only snuggled." Inuyasha shot back defensifly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked totally clueless.

"I walked in on them doing it!"

"Ewww! Now we know who isn't a virgin!" shouted Kagome

"Hmph, that's right." Inuyasha said eyeing Kagome.

"Hey, Inuyasha! No ideas okay?" Kagome winked. Inuyasha blushed and shook his head. "Of course not."

"Good." Kagome said. "Um, Sango can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." I said untangling myself from Miroku's grasp. We talked into her room. She locked the door and put a soundproof barrier so the men couldn't hear.

"So..." she began "...how big was it?"

"Big! Dude it was from the middle of my pinky finger to the end of my hand."

"Wow! Was it bumpy, smooth...what?"

"Yeah, it had bumps like a camels, and it was really smooth, especially in my mouth."

"What you gave him a blowjob! Did he like it?"

"Well, at first he looked at me in shock and then he moaned in pleasure."

"What did he do?"

"At first I sucked and then I was wrapping my tongue around it while I was sucking and then I let it go and licked it playfully for a little."

"Did it hurt when it went in?"

"A little, but after a couple minutes the pain went away."

"Okay, how did you enjoy it?"

"A lot, he was really gentle, the only he got naughty was when he sucked on my nipples."

"Really? Did it feel good?"

"Yeah, really good as a matter a fact."

"Good."

"Do you want to do it with Inuyasha?" I asked.

Kagome blushed. "Actually I do."

"Huh, that seduce him, oh and by the way pajamas is not the way to go."

Kagome laughed. "I felt the cold, smelt the eggs and sausage, brushed my hair and ran to eat."

"Well, why don't you go and get a bath and I'll get you clothes. Alright?"

"Okay." Kagome picked up her bath suff and ran.

I went through Kagome's things and found the perfect outfit. (A/N: again I feel your pain, but we're dealing with preps here! Let your imagination go...)

On my way out I stopped by Miroku, gave him a kiss, told him my plan and left. When I got to the spring Kagome was rinsing off. Then when she saw Sango she got out and dried herself off.

"Here you go." I said

"Thanks." She went behind a bush and put on the clothes and the earrings. She walked out and I noticed a purple butterfly peeking out from under (shorts, skirt, pants, whatever you thought of) on her back to the right. I grabbed her arm.

"What's that?"

"This? She asked looking over her shoulder. I nodded. "Oh, a tattoo. I got one in my time, they don't have them here."

"Oh, I want one."

"Well, when I can figure out how to get you there, I'll take you."

I laughed. "Sounds like fun, I think I'll think up some ways if I can." I smirked.

"What?"

"We'll be to busy doing it with our partners." I said.

"Oh yes, I won't be a virgin much longer." Kagome laughed.

SG: So I hope you all loved this chappie, and as I promised it was rated R, and I hope you all review because I love to hear what my reviewers have to say. Also that's how you get your next chapter.


	3. Mates

SG: Hi people! It is me and I am updating. I truly am sorry for the long wait. I couldn't find the original copy that I had written on paper. Sorry to say, that I still haven't but I remember what it said but probably not word for word! There will be no lemon in this chapter but the next chapter. I would like to say some people should read the stories **It All Started with A Simple Mistake,** and **14 Valentine Kisses, by Wolf Blossom. **These two are personal favorites. Well, please enjoy!

(Inuyasha's POV)

Kagome and Sango haven't returned and I was getting sick of that lecherous monk's company. So I exited the room after a long silence after what we had talked about. Miroku had brought up a good question…

_Flashback…_

_(After long talk)_

"_Do you want to mate with Kagome?" Miroku asked_

_I closed my eyes. Slowly, I nodded. "Yes very much…" my voice carried. Miroku looked at me with a smile._

"_Then ask her." And from then we have just sat there my mind whirling at what he had said… 'Then ask her…' The words tumbled in my head I decided to court her…_

_End Flashback…_

I retreated to my and Kagome's room. I sat down, crossing my arms, and closed my eyes.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Sango and Kagome entered the hut and Kagome retreated to her room where Miroku claimed Inuyasha was.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

I opened an eye when I felt Kagome climb into my lap. She put her arms around my neck and I replied by putting my arms around her waist. I felt her sigh.

"Kagome…"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you…"

"What?"

"Willyoubemymate?" I said quickly

Kagome looked at me for a second and then smiled at me softly.

"Yes…I would love to be your mate!"

I looked at her and brought her face close to mine. I kissed her deeply and she didn't take a minute to reply. She ran her fingers through my hair and moaned into my mouth. She was causing me to…

I pulled away. "You do know that mating is …you know…only. Right?"

Kagome blushed, yet nodded all the same. "Are you sure?" Once again Kagome nodded.

Then she rocked her hips against mine. "The door is locked…" she whispered.

That did it. I felt my eyes turn blood red and I turned full youkai. Kagome stared at me frightened but then I pulled her to me and kissed her hard. She groaned from the intensity. I forced my tongue into her mouth. She replied by wrapping her tongue around mine, teasing me. I felt my blood become ready, hot and silky. I pulled away leaving her confused. I used my fang to create a puncture wound on my tongue. I dipped each fang in the blood that bubbled up. After having both fangs covered in my blood, I looked at Kagome with ferocity in my eyes. She looked at me, and then closed her eyes. I tilted her head to the side and brushed her hair to the other side.

I quickly dug my blood covered fangs into the soft delicate skin of her neck. She gasped and winced in pain. I looked at it and licked it softly. Slowly, it started to produce a scar that would stay for a mate mark. I heard a heart beat and I was transformed into my regular hanyou self again. Kagome smiled.

"Yours and all yours…" She whispered. I smiled.

"My soon-to-be-mate…" I looked at her as if I had won a prize. And in a sense, I did. I won the best prize ever. Kagome. And, I let her fall asleep as I went to have a couple things done…

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

When Kagome awoke she was greeted by Inuyasha's smiling face. She softly touched her mate mark.

"Kagome, I have some things for you."

"OOOHHHH! Presents!"

"I like your hair."

She pulled out a mirror and studied her new features. She had hair that went down to her butt and it had some silver mixed in. Little dog ears had formed on top of her head that were the same color as her hair. She had bigger breasts too.

"Ohh! I'm a hanyou, too!"

I smiled. "I have this fire-rat Kimono, specially made by my father for the one whom will become my mate." I handed her a fire-rat robe exactly like mine, except that it was more like a dress that stopped at mid-thigh. She squealed. She turned around and delighted me with the back of her nude body. She pulled it on and I helped her tie the obi in the back. She turned around. I smiled.

"You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Ok, now I have a sword exactly like mine with the same spell and everything. It is called 'Tetsiugaua'(pronounced: Tet-si-goo-wa) I handed her the sheath and sword. She grabbed it and quickly gasped. I smiled. "It was made for you so it is only going to heart beat once."

She smiled once again.(I know, she is smiling to damn much!) Kagome stuck it in the front part of the obi. Then I handed her a piece of red cloth and she tied her hair back in a high ponytail.

"You look gorgeous." I said, looking at my mate-to-be.

"Let's let everyone see me now!" Kagome said excited.

She walked out and Sango gasped.

SG: I am sooooo mean! Cliffy! Bye! And review please!


	4. What does it involve?

SG: Hi my wonderful reviewers! **Well now it's time for answers to reviewers! **

Notjustaprettyface: Why would your friends kill you?

Kristyn: Ewww! Too much info and I plan to correct myself so don't worry, because...well you'll find out later in this chapter.

Black-rose513: Umm... I've heard that from 1 other person so I understand, and please except my apology for it. It is kind of odd to hear you giving me a some what compliment, not that that's a bad thing, it's nice, and I hope you will keep giving me your ideas to help make my story even better. Thanks!

RIN14: Thanks and I totally understand what you mean, and please enjoy this chapter.

MeiMeiPrettyFlower: I'm updating just like you wanted me too!

GothKit: Well, thanks a lot and I hope you like this chapter as well.

You suck Balls: That was totally uncalled for and what email address you gave me, is just disgusting, even people who say that they don't like my story, do not express it as so. So would you please tone your dislike for the chapter to a dull roar if you know what I mean.

Lonely Moon: I accept it and I would rather it quit. So, I like that you like my story better than the other 1 and to inform you that has taken my story off because of some slang that I used while talking to my reviewers.

(My POV! This on personal request of Darkness spreads)

"Kagome!" Sango shrieked. "What happened to you?"

"Umm…I'm going to be Inuyasha's mate!" Kagome squealed

Sango jumped up and run up to the blushing giving her the biggest hug ever. Kagome smiled (It's a wonder her cheeks don't hurt from smiling so much!) and hugged her friend back. '_This is the best day of my life!' _ Kagome thought.

Sango pulled away suddenly as if something had just hit her. Kagome looked at her concerned.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Umm… Inuyasha…did you tell her what Youkai/ Hanyou mating involves?" Sango asked curiously.

Inuyasha blushed as he was too late to try and hide it. "Umm… not yet…I was going to but she wanted to show you guys first." Inuyasha turned even redder if even possible.

"Tell me what? What does it involve? It's not going change my mind you know that right Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused.

Inuyasha nodded. "Come on Kagome, I'll explain it in our room." He said slowly.

Kagome gave a small smile towards her friends and followed Inuyasha into their room. When they entered the room Kagome turned around and closed the door putting a sound-proof barrier so that the eavesdroppers on the other side of the door couldn't hear what was being said. Kagome turned back around to face Inuyasha, and found him sitting on the floor motioning for her to sit next to him. Instead she sat in his lap and smiled softly.

"So, what was Sango talking about? What does it involve?" Kagome asked curiosly.

"It's not going to change my mind, about becoming your mate." She added.

"It involves us doing…you know…and then you have to…put two puncture wounds on my…you know... that's what it involves…" Inuyasha said a dark blush unserpressed, crossed his face.

Kagome blushed darker than Inuyasha. "It's okay Inuyasha…I'm going to still become your mate don't worry. I love you so much." She said and kissed him gently on the lips.

He smiled during their kiss, and as they broke apart, Inuyasha emabraced her tightly to his chest and kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you too…" He whispered and fell asleep with her in his arms.

When Kagome woke up, she tried to stand up, but Inuyasha just held harder and he muttered, "Kagome…don't leave me…"

Kagome smiled (again, don't her cheeks hurt?) and stayed where she was. She cuddled into his well toned chest and groaned lightly. He looked down at her and smiled. He could smell her demon side growing making her become a hnyou. (A/N she looks like a Hanyou to the human eye, but Youkai and hanyou's can tell by her scent that she isn't totally turned Hanyou yet.) And the adding of this new part of her scent made her even sexier than she was.

About an hour after they had fallen asleep again, Inuyasha shook Kagome awake and kissed her lightly. She stirred under his lips and pulled away. She stood up and stretched, yawning. She smiled.

"That was a good nap, and totally warm, too." She said and blushed lightly. Inuyasha smiled.

"Hey, Kagome, whet do you smell?"

"Umm…I smell two half demonic half human scents. Why?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she realized what she had just said. "Oh my god! My demon aura has developed! That is so amazing!"

"And if you want it to stay and if you're ready, we can do that tonight, you know make it final." He said and laughed slightly at the blush that crossed her face.

"Don't laugh at me! It's a serious subject and…well never mind." Kagome blushed darker.

"Tell me, my-soon-to-be-mate."

"Well, when I think about our mating…I kind of…imagine you and me…you know…**_it._**" Kagome said and blushed darker if even possible.

Inuyasha laughed. "Well, from your imagining, am I any good?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed. She walked up to him and smacked him lightly on the arm.

As she turned to disable the barrier which took about 5 minutes because she had put it up so heavily on the door. She opened the door and as she was opening the door she turned to him with a wicked smile on her face.

"Yes." She said and walked out leaving Inuyasha as red as he could ever be.

SG: Well, there's your chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Can you go fishing?

AFB(formerly known as Sessy's Girl): I am back! Here is the next chapter to my story Blanket Scenario! Oh, and you may have noticed that I change my name on I'm glad you like my story and I guess it is kind of cute!

Notjustaprettyface: Yeah, you must be friends with Lonely Moon and Black-rose513, because they were the ones who didn't like my other story. But, I'm glad that you like this story!

Sapphiriana: I'm going now! I always like to end with a cliffy but I'm gad you like this story, and keep reading!

Good-Charlotte-Gal4: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story!

MattsyKun-Obsessed Joey Fan: Don't really get it…but ok…

AFB: Well, here's your chapter!

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

(Kagome's POV)

I walked out of the bedroom laughing so hard! Inuyasha's face was so red!

"Kagome what's wrong?" I looked up to see the concerned face of my brown haired best friend. This made me think about what just happened with Inuyasha only moments ago…which only made me laugh harder.

"I(gasp)Inuyasha(giggle)made him(gasp+chuckle) his face(gasp) so(giggle) red!" I gasped out only making it so that I couldn't breath and fell on my knees laughing!

"Kagome your face is so red!" Sango kneeled next to me and patted my back. "Take a deep breath!" I did so and I calmed down slowly.

"What was so funny?" Sango asked.

"Don't ask unless you want me to suffocate, from a laughing fit!" I said.

"I won't kill you…today." She said and laughed and soon I laughed along with her. (Very lightly may I add.)

"I'm so hungry." I said.

"You should be. You've been sleeping all day." Sango replied.

"Do you think I can get Inuyasha to get a fish or something for dinner?" I asked.

Sango shrugged. "I would think so. I mean you're going to be his mate soon, so he would want to please you. Before you mate, and after…and maybe even during?" Sango said with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Sango! That's for me to know(or soon to find out) and you to wonder forever." I said with a dark blush across her face.

"Same to you Kagome…about Miroku!" Sango giggled.

"Whatever!" I giggled.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

I walked into the room where Inuyasha was only to find him still as red as ever…and sleeping. I walked up to him and laid down next to him, my face in front of his. She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"Inuyasha…sweety…wake up…" I whispered and kissed him lightly, Slowly, his eyes opened.

"Kagome? What are you doing?" he asked.

"I came to ask you if you could go get a fish or something for dinner? Please? I'm so hungry." I asked.

He groaned softly. "Can't we just skip dinner and go straight to what happens **_after_** dinner?" He smirked. I blushed.

"You know I would love to, but food gives you energy, and I'll need it for tonight." I said with a wicked smile.

"Oh. Well, if it will give you energy…than I think I can go fishing. But I want something first." He said and pushed her lips close to his, and gave her a passionate kiss. She went limp in his arms and kissed him back with just as much force. She arched her back and could feel him getting hard. She smirked wickedly under his kiss. Slowly she took her right hand and traveled down his stomach and it rested on his erection.

"Mhmm…Kagome…" He moaned. I picked up my hand and he groaned. I unbuttoned and un-zippered his jeans and slid my hands inside and grabbed his erection softly. He moaned in pleasure. I slid my hand up and down, and he got harder. I could feel his length getting longer and become rock hard. I kept pumping until I felt a tight ball form at the head of his penis. He moaned. I pumped as hard and as fast as I could. And then I felt a warm liquid come out by my hand. I looked and saw his seed coming from the head of his penis. "Mhmm…Kagome…" He whispered and then pulled me to him and held em tightly.

"Did you like that Inuyasha?" I smirked and looked down at him. He nodded against my chest. "Hahahahaha. So will you go get the fish now?"

"Yeah, I'll go get the biggest fish ever! For you, my soon-to-be-mate." He said and stood up, changed his pants and walked out the door.

IKIKIKIIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

AFB: Well, there's your chapter! I know it was short but I have writer's block! So, review me your ideas I could really use them!


	6. Let's go!

AFB(formerly known as Sessy's Girl) Here's your chappie! I know it's been a while, so I'm going to try and make this chappie as long as I can! Yay! Well, I don't want to hold you down any longer, so…ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and bonked him on the head from behind.

"Ow! What the hell was that for? What do you want?" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha scowled. "I have to go get a fish for dinner, and YOU'RE coming with me."

"But-but, I was kinda in the middle of something." He said motioning to Sango who was sitting in front of him, with her lips puffy from kissing. Inuyasha smirked.

"You have all night for that…AFTER DINNER!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Miroku by the collar and dragged him out of the room.

"You know, Inu, you ruined the beginning of something beautiful…and something that would have made me an even happier man this evening." Miroku chuckled.

Inuyasha sneered in disgust. "You are the most perverted man in this era, and you don't even desperately need an heir anymore! That's just plain out disgusting, and why Sango even goes along with it is beyond me. I just don't get it!" Inuyasha wrinkled his nose.

"Well, you're one to talk. I mean you're the one who's getting your mate tonight!" Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows.

IKIKIKIIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

AFB: Well, there's your chapter! I know it was short but I have writer's block! So, review me your ideas I could really use them!


	7. Finally Final

AFB: So, OMG! I just realized how long it has been since I last updated! Wow. So, I'm giving it to you now, sorry you had to wait soooo long. Enjoy!

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all sat around the warm fire pit munching on some newly smoked fish. Inuyasha ate quickly; none abnormally shoving his face with waaaaaay to much fish then should have fit. Kagome meekly ate, slightly nervous, every once and while looking up at Inuyasha and blushing furiously at her thoughts. She was insanely aware of the events that would be taking place so soon. Sango and Miroku were attached at the hip whispering sweet nothings to each other. It was so cute to watch.

"Kagome, are you ready?" Kagome jumped out of her skin at the sound of her silver-haired, amber-eyed lover, Inuyasha. He chuckled in her ear, his hot breath tingling on her skin. She looked at him sweetly.

"A little nervous, but I love you, and I can't wait." She said lovingly.

He smiled, "Let's go then." Inuyasha stood up and offered Kagome his hand. She laid down her now blank stick, and took his hand. She started to head toward their room before she felt him stop her and pull her the opposite way. As she passed him, he whispered, "I'm taking you somewhere special."

She turned to Sango, and gave her a large smile before walking out the door. Sango in turn gave her a huge smile and a wink, mouthing 'You better tell me everything.'

Once out of ear shot, Inuyasha turned to Kagome, and picked her up bridal style.

"Oh!" Kagome shrieked, then feeling the wind in her air, laughed, as she felt the familiar feeling of Inuyasha bouncing from treetop to treetop. He smiled at her.

20 minutes later they landed, Kagome's face slightly windblown and pink. They were standing directly in front of a cave. Kagome looked up at him curiously, and still holding her he gave her a little squeeze and headed for the entrance.

When they got inside the sight of the inside took Kagome's breath away. On the floor were red silk sheets on a beautiful black satin futon. Surrounding the futon were over a hundred little red and black candles. The light flickered off of Kagome's face, casting shadows, causing Inuyasha's heart to leap.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh Inuyasha! I love it, it's just absolutely gorgeous." She said, love in her voice.

(Lemon Alert)

Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the futon and slowly crept on top of her, kissing every visible piece of skin that her fire rat dress would show. Slowly by slowly he reached her mate mark, giving it a soft kiss that made Kagome moan in pleasure.

"Ohhhhhhh how I love you, Inuyasha."

(Kagome POV)

"I love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled against my jaw. He moved up slightly and met my lips in a fierce, passionate kiss. His tongue gently eased my lips apart, and in no time we were fighting for dominance. Inuyasha won of course, and I felt his soft tongue exploring the hot cavern of my mouth. I savored his taste, filling myself up with him.

Still kissing him, I felt his hands moving through the folds of my haori dress, slowly dragging it open with his hands. He lifted me up with one hand and slid it from beneath me tossing it away. I then moved my hands to pull his shirt apart, and then with a little help from Inuyasha, tossed it away. He started to kick off his pants, successfully getting them off, leaving him naked. He looked at my prized body and I blushed as he drank my image in. He slid my bra up and over my head, freeing my breasts. He cupped one as he brought the other one to his lips and took it in his mouth. His tongue circled and teased my nipple, as his fingers teased the other. I bucked upwards in pure frustration that he was causing her with the pleasure he gave me.

"Inuyasha……mmmmmmm."

Inuyasha chuckled softly, his hot breath causing my nipples to become even more excited. He removed his mouth from my chest and kissed my lips as his hand traveled down and rubbed my most feminine core. I moaned into his lips and bucked up to meet his fingers. I looked at him with a lusty mischievous smile as my hand reached in between us and grabbed his extremely hard erection. He gasped.

"Uhhh, Kagome…."

I smiled, and slowly rubbed it up and down, slowly quickening. He met my thrusts hungrily, kissing me hard. All of a sudden I let go, and he groaned. I laughed.

"I think I have a better idea." I said as I slithered down and brought as much of his penis as I could into my mouth. He moaned loudly. I sucked, teased him with my tongue, and my teeth. Then, remembering the ritual requirements, I bit his shaft, leaving two puncture fang wounds. Inuyasha bucked wildly. I slithered back up.

"Are you ready now?" Inuyasha asked his face still in pure ecstasy. I nodded. I felt his hand slide my panties down my hips and then throw them across the room. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. He leaned down to my ear, and said, "I love you so much, and I'm so sorry that this is going to hurt." Then I felt him enter me all at once. The pain was insane. I felt tears trickle out of my tightly shut eyelids, and immediately felt Inuyasha kiss them away.

"Shhhh baby, it'll be over soon, just relax, shhhhhh…" I heard Inuyasha whisper.

Then, it was the best feeling. Pure ecstasy. I wanted, needed, to feel more of it. I moaned in pleasure and bucked my hips to signal to Inuyasha that I was ready for him to move. He thrust further into me.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I heard my involuntary moan. He pulled out and then thrust back into me with just as much intensity as before. I met each of his thrusts, as we together built a pattern.

"Inu…Inuya….ohmygod-INUYASHA!" I screamed as I hit my climax. I felt Inuyasha take his last few fast thrusts and his whole body shuddered as he came, screaming my name in climax.

He slowly pulled out of me, lifted me up, and placed the both of us under the sheets. He wrapped his arms around my waist, his cheek on my cheek. Our slick bodies stuck together, skin on skin.

"I love you so much, my mate."

"I love you too, my mate Inuyasha." I said as I drifted into unconsciencness, listening to the feel of my and Inuyasha's steady breathing, in tune to each other. And then, the room went completely black as the candles blew out, and I fell asleep.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

AFB: So, watcha think? I know it's been awhile, but I really hope ya'll enjoyed it. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Luv ya 3


End file.
